


Honey, I Shrunk Myself

by dlj60



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlj60/pseuds/dlj60
Summary: Somehow, while working on a project for his job, Sans accidentally shrinks himself. You, obviously, a quite shocked when you see him, shrunken to the size of a mouse.How the hell was he going to fix this?





	1. Chapter 1

You're looking at it. You're looking RIGHT at it and you still can't believe it. You'd just come home from a long and tiring day at work and was ready to chill and relax with your skeletal boyfriend, Sans. However, there's a slight problem.

He's shrunken down to the size of a mouse, if not a bit smaller than that. You're seated on the couch, staring at him as he looks up at you from the coffee table. He's sweating and has a nervous grin on his boney face.

"Please, tell me I'm dreaming," you say. He chuckles.

"'fraid not, sweetheart. you're wide awake." 

"So, how exactly did this happen?"

"well..."  
_________

Sans wipes the sweat from his boney brow. He'd been down in the basement working since you went to work earlier. It was almost time for you to come home by now. He was hard at work with a project for his job and there was a deadline that was approaching quite fast. He needed all the time he could get to work on it.

He lets out a tired sigh.

"okay," he says to himself, "let's test it again." He gets up from the work bench he has down in the basement and goes over to his project, a big machine which, according to Sans if anyone were to ask, was supposed to be a teleporter. The last time he'd tested it, it teleported whatever was put into it away, which was good. 

The problem was, however, that the machine wouldn't teleport whatever was put into it back. Sans had to remove a part of the machine and tweak it a bit.

He walks up to the machine.

"alright, big guy," he says to the machine, "let's try this again." He puts the part back into it's rightful place and starts the machine. It slowly whirs to life. Sans takes the test object, an apple, and places it in the machine. He goes to one of the buttons and gives it a press. There's a few crackling sounds and flashing light from the machine.

Then, the apple is teleported away. Sans mentally celebrates. It still worked sending an object away. Now, it was time to see if it would return it.

He pushes another button. The machine shakes around for a bit and then there's a bright flash. When Sans looks in the machine, there's nothing there. He growls frustratedly. It still didn't work! Sans returns to his work bench to look over his blueprints. What else could be wrong?

Suddenly, the machine begins to rattle and vibrate behind Sans. He turns around just as a blue beam of light shoots out of the machine and hits him.

Then, there's a blindingly bright flash, which causes Sans to close his eyesockets, before the machine goes completely still and begins to smoke. It, apparently, was now broken.

When Sans opens his sockets, he sees that the machine is smoking, and now fizzling, too, and is just about to let out an exasperated sigh before he notices that something is off.

The machine certainly looks bigger than before. Much bigger. As a matter of fact, it looked like it had grown. And, now that Sans noticed, everything in the basement seemed to had grown in size.

That's when Sans realizes what's just occurred. Nothing grew. Everything is it's normal size.

It was him that had changed size.

He'd shrunk.  
________

"So the machine shrunk you?" You ask. 

"yeah, but i don't know how. maybe there was something else wrong with it."

"You think?" You say sarcastically. "How on Earth are you gonna fix this? How're you gonna go to work?" You let out a particularly loud gasp. "What about Papyrus? Is he here? What are you gonna tell him?"

"babe, sweetheart, don't worry about. Pap is gone. he's at Undyne's. he's not gonna be back for a while." 

It seemed that Sans was wrong, however, as the slam of a car door outside attracts your and his attention. Papyrus was home early.

"fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus stares down at his mouse sized brother silently. Sans looks back up at him, sweating nervously, waiting for Papyrus to say something. You sit on the couch looking between them. You're a bit nervous yourself. 

"SO," Papyrus says when he finally decides to speak, "YOU HAVE SHRUNKEN YOURSELF."

"um, yeah," is Sans' response. "accidentally."

"IT IS NOT PERMANENT, IS IT?"

"God, I hope not," you say.

"no. at least, it shouldn't be. i just gotta fix the machine."

"BUT, YOU ARE TOO SMALL, BROTHER. AND WHAT ABOUT WORK? YOU CANNOT GO LIKE THIS."

"Alphys can help with the machine, then. as for work, um..." Sans crosses his arms and closes his eyesockets, skull tilted to the side. When he opens sockets again, he's looking at you. 

"What?" you ask.

"okay, i know you don't talking to the people i work with, but do you think you could...?"

"Aww, Sans those guys are jerks! Can't Pap call them instead?"

"he has before when i couldn't. they always hang up when he speaks because he's loud."

"I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY THEY SUCH THINGS. I ALWAYS SPEAK AT A REASONABLE VOLUME."

"please, sweetheart? you won't have to speak to them again. just this once."

You sigh heavily. "Fiiiine, I guess."

"thanks, babe. you're the best."  
\-------------  
"Um, Sans?" You cone back to Sans after making the phone call. He's pacing around on top of the living room table. Papyrus is gone, sent off to get Alphys.

"yeah?"

"So, I just got off the phone with your boss."

"okay?"

"And he says that he wants to see you." Sans nearly falls off of the living room table as he stops pacing.

"why?"

"I told him about the accident and he says he doesn't believe it. He wants to see you himself."

Sans runs a hand down his face. "ugh.okay, when?"

"Um, sometime around right now."

"what?! fucking- okay. let's go."

"Huh?"

"you're coming with me, obviously." You stare down at him blankly. "you didn't think I'd go alone, did you? too small, remember?"

"Fine." You reach down and pick him up. He grasps tightly onto your hand and then the collar of your shirt when you place him on your shoulder. 

"okay, cool. um, don't drop me."

You roll your eyes as you grab your car keys and head out.


End file.
